In an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, it is known that an electromagnetic wave is generated from electric wires of high-current/high-voltage which are connected to a motor mounted on the electric vehicle or the hybrid vehicle. So it is important to provide electromagnetic shielding means which can prevent effects of the electromagnetic wave and of external electromagnetic wave. One example on the electromagnetic shielding means is disclosed in the patent document 1. Hereafter, Japanese Patent Application 2003-115223 will be described briefly.
In FIG. 7, a reference sign 1 shows a braid (shield member) formed into a tubular shape by braiding conductive metallic element wires. In the braid 1, a plurality of electric wires 2 are inserted. The electric wires 2 are covered with the braid 1 in one lump. The electric wires 2, such as, are inserted into a hole 4 formed in a shield case 3. The shield case 3 is a metallic case member having conductive property. A shield shell 5 has conductive property, and fixed to the shield case 3. A terminal portion of the braid 1 and the shield shell 5 are fixed by crimped with a crimping ring 6.
In the conventional art mentioned above, as for electromagnetic shielding means, the electric wires 2 must be inserted into the braid 1 braided with the tubular shape. Further, in the terminal portion of the braid 1, for example, a raveling process must be performed. Furthermore, the terminal portion of the braid 1 must be connected and fixed to the shield shell 5 by crimping. In addition, the shield shell 5 must be connected to the shield case 3 and fixed thereto.
Meanwhile, in the electric vehicle or the hybrid vehicle, density growth of equipment and the like is progressing. However, in the conventional art described above, enough work space can not be maintained in a front side of the electric wires 2. Furthermore, in the electromagnetic shielding means, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform this work.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shield cover and a shield structure which can improve work efficiency in an electromagnetic shielding means.